Human in Dreamland?
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: Jade was just a normal girl, who dreamed about anime being real. Her most favorite was Kirby, she dreamed about living in Dreamland, little did she know her dream was about to be real. And that all that she though was real, turned out to be nothing but a tip of the universe. What Humans thought they knew, wasn't the big picture. They only knew so little, while others knew more.


**I Don't Own Kirby**

**Chapter 1**

**My name is Jade**

I blinked staring out over the pavement outside my house. It was growing dark, the sun sink over the horizon. I sighed and turned off my Wii, putting Kirby's Epic Yarn back in its case.

I darken the edges around my drawing of Meta Knight. I smiled at my work, always was the best drawer. I blinked softly, oh how I wished to go to Popstar. But, such dreams were ment for when I sleep.

I loved to Kirby Right Back At Ya! series, and my friends would laugh about making Reader insert Stories. We would talk about stories we would make of us nad our favorite person.

Mine was Sword Knight, oh how I loved that knight. He was so cute, and I wonder what he looked like under his helmet. I would always go onto Deviantart and look at Pictures of them.

The stories I made up about him was always of his life in the castle. My next favorite was Blade Knight. That knight had such a funny way of talking, odd enough I understood him.

My list continues, and every night I would hope that my dreams would become real. But, I know it's in vain, but I can keep on dreaming. My mom says that dreams can become real if we believe hard enough.

I smiled lightly, and brushed my black hair out of my eyes. I looked at the clock, ah man school! Tonight was Sunday night, gosh, I was in highschool. 11th grade. But, I was pretty smart for my age. Which was 16 about to be 17.

I sighed, and scanned the picture of Meta Knight. I would post it up on DA later. Right now, it was my bed time. I yawned lightly, and went down stairs to say good night.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled, no answer, I glanced in their bed room, nothing. I looked n the kitchen and stared at a note.

_Jade_

_Me and your mother have went out for a while. We won't be back until morning. Be careful, and sweet dreams._

_Love Dad and Mom._

I sighed, they were never home again. It was either Work or planning another vacation with out her. In truth they only loved her like they gave birth to her. But, never as a human being.

I got a snack, and slowly got into bed. I turned off the bathroom light, and the rest. Got comfortable in bed, then slowly my eyes closed. My dreams were going to sweet.

_Third Person POV_

Jade open her eyes to the dog was barking, she sighed. And covered her head with a pillow, then drifted back into sleep.

Outside her dog, Misty, barked and whimpered at the dark figure. Amber eyes stared at the dog, and it went quiet. As the person came into the light, it was Sir Meta Knight.

He stared quietly at the simple, dull street. How could someone stand such plain colors for so long, not even he could do that. But, Humans were so odd. But, he was here for more than just the place.

He spent a long time thinking about this, a girl who had such strong dreams. She dreamed of many things, and had such a powerful aura. He pondered many things, how she almost awoken the Star Rod on Earth. How she knew much about their planet, Popstar.

He blinked and stared up at the house, he was going to find out. By taking her to Dreamland.

_If she wants to live at their world so bad, then let me give her want she wants. _Was that thing he thought, and he stuck with it. He traveled many light years to get here, by using warp speed. Now, there was no going back.

He warped into her house, and looked around the place. Many papers with story ideas on it was scattered on the table. he blinked at a note and read it to himself, good her parents were away. Which ment this job was going to be easy.

He walked into the living room, and stopped at some awards given to her Pictures of a girl with black hair and evenly tan skin.

_That must be her._ He thought to himself many read Fencing, Gymnastics, and Cross-Country. She seemed pretty active, and by the trophies he found out her name.

**Jade Speedster**

He walked up the long flight of stairs, and looked around the hall way. He open a door, which he knew was the Bathroom. It was neat and very cleaned, some clothing on the floor for the laundry. He closed the door with a quiet click, then looked at one with a green door.

He open it quietly, and looked at a girl sleeping. Her bed was in the middle of the room, with some notebooks and an odd think on the sigh of her bed. It looked like a smaller version of his control room computer.

His gazed shifted to the drawings on the walls. THe papers taped to the paper, some of Kirby and his copy abilities, and of him and his knaves. How did she know about them?

He looked down at some cases with the names Wii on the side. Some read Mario Kart, Super Smash Brother Brawl, and Kirby Epic Yarn. How did she know about all of this, his time at Smash Mansion, Kirby fighting Yin-Yarn?

Finally his gaze landed on a 16 or 17-year-old girl sleeping quietly. her black hair was messed up lightly from her tossing and turning. She was wearing her school clothing, a Jade green jacket and tan tank top with faded blue jeans. Even her shoes was still on, Meta Knight concluded she passed out before getting undressed.

She had a light tan to her, and her short black hair was fairly strait, this was the girl who gave off such power. the old knight could even feel her aura strength, it was amazing, only one person had one like this. Sir Arthur, he was the only one who had such a powerful aura. And yet this girl even out matched his.

She moved lightly, and slept quietly. Meta Knight's amber eyes stared at her with interest, she was so odd. She knew so much about them, and yet she never knew they existed in real life. Did Humans think they were just fictional characters? That just made the knight laugh, they were all so stupid.

They found it such a big deal that they found out about their galaxy. Which they named the _Golden Galaxy_. Human think of themselves as great, when in truth most were not. Some, however, seemed to make him wonder how much they haven't found out about themselves. They even create things that are so amazing in computer minds.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he slowly approached the girl. She seemed pretty peaceful, he smiled to himself. Up close she was in the middle of smart and cool. She was very thin, and looked flexible.

He slowly picked her up, well more so dragged her, up and out of her bed. She was very light for her age. Then to his ship, barely hovered over her house. He warped up there, and placed her softly on a couch looking thing. Luckily the girl was a heavy sleeper, she had no idea she was being abducted from her home.

He started the ship, oddly enough it did so quietly, and slowly steered back into the sky. He hoped the girl would adapt fast as to how Cappies live, no one would find her again. They would never think 'aliens' did so. Jade would just vanish from Earth.

Though the knight had his unsure thoughts, something told him that she would adapt quickly. And soon come to love Dreamland, and, hopefully, forget about Earth. That was what he hope would happen. She was a strong, and smart human. She didn't belong on a world filled with people who didn't know what they had.

Meta Knight smiled to himself, the more he thought about it, the more he knew it would work. His only fear was Dedede, but the king wouldn't find her so threatening.

Only NOVA knows her fate now.

**Good? Bad? Please Review! And I will update soon!**


End file.
